Amor... ¿Imposible?
by Isil y Thuringwethil
Summary: Este es un rol-fic, o sea, un fanfic basado en un rol..., ¡¡¡aqui esta el primer capitulo!!!, ¿quien sera esa chica? ¡¡¡averiguenlo!!, R/R. Esto lo hemos hecho nosotras dos, Thuringwethil e Isil. (Las primas mas opuestas de la tierra media)^^
1. Dedicatorias

Amor... ¿Imposible?  
  
Aiya a todos! Somos Isil y Thuringwethil, o Thuringwethil e Isil, como preferáis... Nuestros nicks anteriores eran Harriet Potter y Rowen@ Phoenix. Como ya decimos en nuestro setting, hacemos fanfics de los roles que jugamos!  
Bueno, ahora soy yo, Isil, la que está al habla, pero mi prima y yo somos autoras de éste fic.  
  
Éste es nuestro primer fanfic juntas. Es una especie de crossover de HP con el SDLA, en el que Draco Malfoy se enamorará de una chica misteriosa que viene nueva a la escuela... sabréis quién es en el primer capítulo! n_n  
  
Pero ahora, sintiéndolo mucho, tendréis q esperar a que el primer capítulo esté acabado...  
  
(Thuringwethil) Isil, por Elbereth.... te quieres dar prisa e ir al grano????  
(Isil) Ya voy!!!! Que soy nueva en esta maquinita de los humanos, no me acuerdo como se llama...  
(Thuringwethil) Yo tampoco, así que no me preguntes...  
(Isil) Ejem... bueno, ésta era mi prima Thuringwethil, es un poco amargada, pero bueno...  
(Thuringwethil) Y tú una irresponsable!  
(Isil) Ya empezamos... Bueno, no vamos a discutir aquí. Antes de empezar a escribir el fic, vamos a dedicárselo a las personas a las que las tenemos más aprecio... ¿Quién empieza?  
(Thuringwethil) Tú, venga...  
(Isil) Vale, pues aki va!  
  
Dedico este fic a mis amigas Sabrina Tolkien(Ar-Gimilzor!!!!), Sabrina Black, Celes, Vicky, Sandy, y a todas las que juegan rol con nosotras... (Roleros al poder!!!) También se lo dedico a mi amiga del alma, Hermione, a Saku, y a Lordalf... esto va para vosotros!!!! n_n  
Se lo dedico también a los que nos han dejado rewiews en mis fics anteriores(HP y el Misterio de la Gruta Subterránea y Diario de Harriet Potter), como por ejemplo: Lina Saotome, Selene, hErMiOnE, May Potter, Baby-chan, Cali-chan, wilbur, Hermione es una Genia, Miranda-hunt, etc... a todas ellas, deciros que vuestros rewiews animan la moral un montón y que sois todas vosotras unas geniales escritoras de fics!! Un beso!  
Y también se lo dedico a mi amiga Anuka. ;) Espero que os guste a todos!  
  
(Thuringwethil) Terminaste? *con cara de aburrimiento*  
(Isil) Sí, plasta. Ahora te toca a ti...  
(Thuringwethil) Ok, pues mis dedicatorias son estas:  
  
Se lo dedico, a todos mis ciberamigos, que ya saben que para mi son especiales, en especial se lo dedico a mis ciberamigas: TomoyoDaidouji, Saku (Tomoyo Hiraguizawa), Naleeh (Hele), Camino, Lady susyte (susy), polgara, melliza (mell), alpha, slythy, alien*potter (patty), leia-pandora (que aunque no he hablado con ella, me parese una genial persona y escritora) y a todos los roleros del mundo. (Y al rapao...)  
  
(Isil) Ya?  
(Thuringwethil) Pues qué querías?  
(Isil) Vale, vale, no te enfades... bueno, nosotras nos vamos. No dejéis rewiew si no keréis(solo los que hayáis salido en nuestras dedicatorias, si os apetece), para reservaros cuando salga el primer capítulo... esperamos que os guste a todos.   
(Thuringwethil) Isil, cómo se sale de aki?  
(Isil) Ya averiguaremos el modo... por cierto, dejad rewiew tb los que queráis ayudarnos en ésto de la informática! Ya veis que no somos ningunas expertas...  
(Thuringwethil) No, somos elfas, y esto me parece degradante... Quién me mandaría a mi meterme a escribir fanfics en el artefacto este como-se-llame...  
(Isil) Na-hosta... Bueno, que nos vamos. Creo que ya sé dónde salir, es dando a éste botón de aki arriba...  
(Thuringwethil) El de la X?  
(Isil) Ese mismo... En fin, nos despedimos! Namárië!  
(Thuringwethil) Deja de hablar la lengua inculta y corta de una vez...  
(Isil) Ya va... ésta tía no tiene remedio...  
  
*CLICK.* 


	2. "Todo por una Aventura"

~ Prólogo ~

En los bosques de Lothlórien, vivía una Elfa llamada Isil. Su nombre, que en el lenguaje de los hombres significaba Luna, era debido a que su pelo rubio plateado brillaba en las noches donde la luna era la protagonista de la noche.

Su prima Ephel Dúath, que significa oscuridad, nombre que le dieron por su larga cabellera de un negro intenso, también llamada Thuringwethil, que significaba sombra y no viene al caso explicar en esta historia el porqué de ese nombre..., vivía en Rivendel, ya que su padre era el primo del señor Elrond, conocido como el elfo más sabio de esos tiempos.

Isil tenía que ir a Rivendel por orden de su madre, para que visitara a la familia, pero después de convencer a su prima Ephel Dúath de que tapara su huida, se fue de la Tierra Media, mediante un conjuro que encontró en un libro antiguo. El motivo de esto fue porque Isil era de espíritu aventurero, y como ya se había recorrido prácticamente toda la Tierra Media (exceptuando Mordor, naturalmente) de cabo a rabo, le interesaba probar algo diferente... un viaje al futuro. Lo que sucedió después, es lo que van a ver a continuación.

**_~ ¿Amor imposible? ~_**

**1-capitulo**

Isil se encontró tirada en la hierba de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era un sitio nuevo para ella.

Decidió no amilanarse y hacer lo que le mandaba su espíritu. Después de recorrer los terrenos del castillo, en busca de una pista que le dijera a que época había llegado a parar, en los terrenos de éste vio a un Atan (hombre = mortal) muy alto, con una barba blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un atuendo, que ella nunca había visto.

Este se le acercó, pero su instinto le decía que ese hombre no le haría nada. 

El Atan le pregunto que qué era lo que hacía en los terrenos de su colegio. Ella le explicó todo lo sucedido, entonces el Atan habló.

-Mañana empiezan las clases en Hogwarts, mañana el sombrero Seleccionador se colocará en tu cabeza y él te dirá a que casa tienes que ir-dijo el Atan.

-Gracias, pero, ¿donde dormiré?-inquirió ella.

-Aquí en Hogwarts, por supuesto.

-Bien... Entonces, ¿seré una alumna más?

-Tiene que ser así, Isil... si no, ¿dónde podrías ocultarte? Estarás aquí hasta el final de éste curso, y luego veremos cuál será tu destino.

-¿Y mi identidad?

-Nadie sabrá que eres Elfa excepto yo. Eso tenlo por seguro. Te veré mañana por la noche, en la ceremonia de selección.

-Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, profesor.

-No es nada. 

*****************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, como, a las ocho de la noche, Isil esperaba nerviosa, junto con los alumnos nuevos de primer grado. 

Tenía en cierto modo nostalgia de Lothlórien, pero no podía volver... no ahora. 

Su suerte estaba echada. Tendría que volver en vacaciones... y mientras tanto, hacerse pasar por una humana.

Le iba a parecer imposible... pero, tenía que intentarlo.

Les hicieron pasar. Entre las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos y lo alta que era en comparación con los demás nuevos, Isil se sentía intimidada, pero siguió caminando. Los nuevos tuvieron que sentarse en un banco, mientras una profesora sacaba un taburete y un sombrero cónico y viejo. El sombrero tenía muchos remiendos y parches, y estaba considerablemente desgastado. De repente, en el ala del sombrero se abrió un desgarrón, y comenzó a cantar, para asombro de Isil. 

No se parecía a ninguna canción que hubiese oído antes. 

Cuando la canción concluyó, el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos.

La profesora que había sacado el taburete y el sombrero empezó a recitar nombres que había escritos en un pergamino. 

Los alumnos que oían su nombre iban hacia el taburete, se ponían el sombrero, y al cabo de un rato éste gritaba el nombre de alguna de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Cuando los alumnos nuevos de primer curso estuvieron ya seleccionados, llamaron a Isil. Ésta se sentía incómoda: oía murmullos a su alrededor, y sentía que había muchas miradas puestas en ella. Trató de mantenerse serena, y al igual que todos los demás, se puso el sombrero. 

De repente, Isil pudo oír claramente una vocecita en sus oídos, que parecía venir del sombrero:

-Hmmh, bien... tienes una enorme inteligencia ahí adentro, sí... pero tú no eres de las que se pone a hincar los codos... eres muy leal a tus amigos, aunque no eres muy perseverante en ciertas ocasiones... 

Isil se preguntó si el sombrero podía hablar, ya que había cantado antes. De repente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, oyó la vocecita otra vez:

-Realmente perspicaz, sí señor. No puedo mantener una conversación contigo, pero soy capaz de saber todo lo que pasa por tu mente. Y realmente, tienes una de las más complicadas que haya visto... muy aguda, sí, no te dejas engañar fácilmente, y eres ingeniosa... tu corazón, sin embargo, rebosa de valentía, y puede verse que tu alma es noble. ¿En dónde te pondré? Dudo entre dos casas: Gryffindor, o Slytherin. En ambas podrías estar bien. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Isil no sabía qué decidir. Ambas casas le parecían adecuadas, y no tenía preferencia sobre ninguna. Al fin, pensó:

"Prefiero que decidas tú. No me importa en cuál esté, lo importante es que quede en alguna de las cuatro".

-Que así sea, entonces. A mi juicio, yo creo que deberías estar en... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Isil se quitó el sombrero. Vio que una de las mesas, detrás de la cual había un estandarte verde y plateado con una serpiente, estallaba en aplausos. Supuso que aquella sería la mesa a la cual debía dirigirse. Se levantó, y marchó hacia allí, sintiendo de nuevo las miradas de muchos de los presentes. Vio que le estaban haciendo sitio en la mesa de Slytherin, y que muchos de los que estaban sentados allí la miraban y hablaban en susurros. Los oídos agudos de Isil alcanzaron a oír algunas palabras:

-Es muy guapa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, una suerte que haya quedado en nuestra casa...

Ella, a pesar de sentirse incómoda, trató de no parecerlo, y se sentó en el sitio que le habían dejado libre, enfrente de un chico rubio, pálido y de pelo corto que también le estaba mirando.

Ella vio que Dumbledore (^^si ya se sabía el nombre), se levantaba con un vigor enorme, a pesar de los años que tenía, para un Atan. Por supuesto, para los elfos esos no eran ni los primeros años.

Dumbledore, al levantarse, abrió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida.

-Queridos alumnos, hoy el curso comienza. Espero que los alumnos de primero y la señorita Isil encuentren acogedor el colegio y que en sus casas sean magos ganadores de puntos. Tengo que anunciar que el Quidditch vuelve este año. Las pruebas se darán en dos semanas. Los alumnos que estén interesados pueden presentarse, para saber si quedan en el equipo de sus respectivas casas.

Isil comprobó que todo el Gran Comedor festejaba. Se oían murmullos por todas partes y todos estaban alegres.

Después de que la ola de la alegría se hubiera difuminado, en la mesa que antes había estado vacía, empezaron a aparecer fuentes de comida. La comida no se podía comparar con la que comía en Lothlórien, pero esta no estaba nada mal.

Después de que todos comieran y se sintieran satisfechos, el plato con los restos de comida, desapareció.

Isil estaba asombrada por aquél hecho tan insólito. Vio que todos los Slytherin se levantaban.

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó Isil.

-A nuestra sala común-Le respondió una muchacha.

-¿Me puedes guiar hacia ella?

-Claro, vamos...

La muchacha, de nombre Katrina Adams, le guió por numerosos pasillos, escaleras que cambiaban de dirección y escalones que tenían trampa, que no parecían tener fin. Isil se fijó que iban siempre bajando y cada vez hacía mas frío, un frío que te calaba los huesos, un frío que te quemaba la piel; lo peor era que ella estaba vestida con su indumentaria élfica, estando como estaba acostumbrada al clima de Lórien. Pensó, para consolarse, que enseguida podría cambiarse, al llegar a su habitación.

-Aquí es... –Katrina señaló a Isil un muro, con un gran cuadro en el medio.

-¿Cómo pasaremos?-Le preguntó ésta, confundida.

-Dando la contraseña... –le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿A qué, o a quién?-Inquirió la Elfa, más confundida que antes.

-Al cuadro...

-¡¡¡¡Pero...si...si...el...cuadro...se...mueve!!!!-Isil ahogó un grito, al ver que el cuadro preguntaba:  "¿La contraseña?".

-Claro, los cuadros se mueven al igual que las fotos... ¡¡¡¡Gárgola!!!-Vio que le decía Katrina al cuadro.

Isil vio, desconcertada, como el cuadro asentía con la cabeza y luego se apartaba, dejándolas pasar a una sala, decorada con los colores verde escarlata y plata. Una enorme serpiente dibujada estaba encima de una chimenea, la cual desprendía un calor sofocante, aunque no lo suficiente como para calentar la sala común de Slytherin, cuyo ambiente(al igual que el carácter de la mayoría de los alumnos allí presentes) era tan gélido como el hielo. 

Isil se presentó con la mayoría de los Slytherin. Estuvieron hablando un largo rato sobre lo que habían hecho en vacaciones y antes de que le tocara el turno a Isil, ella se fue, con la excusa de que tenía mucho sueño.

Isil entro en su habitación, se acercó a la ventana de esta y su corazón anheló estar otra vez en la tierra media, en Lothlórien, con su amiga Inzil, que no sabía de su partida y ahora seguramente estaría desesperada buscándola.

También se acordó de su prima de Rivendel, Ephel Dúath...

Los extrañaba a todos y apenas había sido ayer que se había ido. ¿Por qué era tan atolondrada para todo? Unas lágrimas rebeldes asomaron por la cuenca de sus ojos, después de éstas vinieron unas pocas más.

Pero su espíritu aventurero interrumpió su tristeza. Si quería aventura tenía que arriesgar su otra vida y afrontar las consecuencias que había tenido su acto.

El cansancio la venció, y le hizo quedarse dormida en el alféizar de la ventana.

****

****

****

**_Ilu Ilúvatar en káre eldain a fírimoin   
El Padre hizo el Mundo para Elfos y Mortales   
  
_****_ar antaróta mannar Valion: númessier.   
Y lo dejó en manos de los Señores. Están en el Oeste.   
  
_****_Toi aina, mána, meldielto - enga morion:   
Son sagrados, benditos, y amados: excepto por el oscuro.   
  
_****_talantie. Melko Mardello lende: márie.   
Ha caído. Melko [Melkor] se ha ido de la Tierra: eso es bueno.   
  
_****_En kárielto eldain Isil, hildin Úr-anar.   
Para los Elfos hicieron la Luna, para los Hombres el rojo Sol;   
  
_****_Toi írimar. Ilyain antalto annar lestanenque   
son hermosos. A todos les dieron en medida los dones   
  
_****_Ilúvatáren. Ilu vanya, fanya, eari,de Ilúvatar.   
El Mundo es hermoso, el cielo, los mares,   
  
_****_i-mar, ar ilqa ímen. Írima ye Númenor.   
la tierra, y todo lo que en ellos hay. Bella es Númenor.   
  
_****_Nan úye sére indo-ninya símen, ullume;   
Pero mi corazón no reposa aquí para siempre,   
  
_****_ten sí ye tyelma, yéva tyel ar i narqelion,   
porque aquí hay un final, y habrá un final y el Marchitamiento,   
  
_****_íre ilqa yéva nótina, hostainiéva, yallume:   
cuando todo se cuente, y todo se numere al fin,   
  
_****_ananta úva táre fárea, ufárea!   
pero aún no será bastante, no será bastante.   
  
_****_Man táre antáva nin Ilúvatar, Ilúvatar   
¿Qué me dará el Padre, oh Padre,   
  
_****_enyáre tar i tyel, íre Anarinya qeluva?   
en aquel día más allá del fin, cuando mi Sol se apague?_**

*************************************************************************************************************

Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, nosotras, Thuringwethil e Isil! El primer capítulo ha tocado a su fin. Qué os ha parecido? Ya habéis visto que ésa chica misteriosa soy yo, Isil...

**Thuringwethil: **¿no se suponía que a ti te gustaba Legolas?

**Isil**: Pues sí, me gusta! *Se sonroja. Pero te recuerdo, querida prima, que esto está basado en aquel rol que hicimos juntas...

**Thuringwethil: **es verdad... a todos los lectores de este **rol/fanfic**, quiero decirles que todo lo que diga, haga y piense, Draco, lo hice yo, ¿ok?, Así que no me maten.

**Isil**: Y también queremos pediros disculpas pq Malfoy apenas salió en éste capítulo, pero os prometemos que en el segundo saldrá.

**Thuringwethil: **Si, lo abandonamos en este, pero teníamos primero que presentar a Isil.****

**Isil:** Bueno, pues ya está dicho todo lo que teníamos q decir. Vamos a contestar reviews! ¡Mira, Thuringwethil! ¡Nos han dejado **seis**!!!!!

**Thuringwethil: **Perdón, ¿pero que se supone que es un review?

**Isil:** Bueno, eem... por ahí me soplaron que es un comentario que se dejan en los fanfictions...

**Thuringwethil: **Por lo visto, tu sabes mas que yo sobre estos aparatos de los Atan

**Isil:** No te creas que sé mucho más... es que tengo a una semielfa por amiga que sabe de esto.

 Bueno, no hablemos más. El primero es de **Naleeh**...

**Thuringwethil: ¡¡¡¿De Helena?!!!**

**Isil:** sí... dice que esto es lo mejor que ha leído en años... vaya! Muy halagador...

**Thuringwethil: Helena** siempre encuentra palabras con que **impresionar ^^**

**Isil:** No lo dudo! Me cae bien tu amiga ésta...

**Thuringwethil: **OH, ¡¡¡**me encanto la canción del Rapao**!!!!, jajajaja, "**el Rapao es un motivo para ser feliz**", nunca lo olvidare, el diccionario tiene mucha razón.

**Isil:** Muchas gracias a ti por tu review, Helena! Esperamos que el primer capítulo te haya gustado tanto como las dedicatorias(que por cierto, fue idea mía...)

**Thuringwethil: **Claro, eres una **irresponsable**, ella fue la que me hizo meterme en esta cosa de fanfics *pensando* "los atan si tienen métodos para divertirse".

**Isil:** Una irresponsable, una irresponsable... *imitando la voz de Thuringwethil...  siempre dices lo mismo. Bueno, pasemos al siguiente review. ¿De quién es?

**Thuringwethil: ¡¡¡¡De Tomo!!!!!!!**

 **Isil:** Otra a quien le dedicaste el fanfic! ¿Y qué dice?

**Thuringwethil: **Q espera que tengamos próximo el primer capitulo, ¡¡¡¡aquí esta!!!!

**Isil:** Bueno, lamento mucho que Malfoy esté enamorado de mí... pero era así el rol! Aclaración, a mí no me gusta Malfoy, me gusta Legolas...

**Thuringwethil: **Q no le gusta la idea de que Draco se enamore de otra persona que no sea ella y Ginny, pero cree que de todas formas le gustara^^, **eso esperamos**, no fue nada dedicarte este fanfic, sabes que eres una de mis mejores ciberamigas^^

**Isil:** Bien, pasemos al siguiente...  que es de... **Alien*Potter**

**Thuringwethil: ¡¡¡Patty!!!!!!**

**Isil**: Otra ciberamiga de Thuringwethil... ¿y a las que les dedique el rol, qué? *llora*

**Thuringwethil: **Por supuesto que te considero **una persona muy especial**, bueno, tendrás que esperar otro capitulo para ver como reaccionara Draco, y bueno la muchacha, es mi prima, y yo soy la que hace de Draco y todo eso, **¡¡¡aqui esta el primero!!**, muchas gracias por el review patty

**Isil**: Esperamos tb que te guste el capítulo! Bueno, pasamos al siguiente review...

**Thuringwethil: ¡¡¡¡ES DE SAB!!!!**

**Isil**: Al fin!!!!!! **Ar-Gimilzor**!!!!!! n_n, Jajajaja! esta chica siempre me hace reír.... ¡**hablando como Gollum**! 

**Thuringwethil: Aclaro**, que en las dedicatorias yo también se lo dedicaba a: Sab t, Sab B, Celes, Vicky y a Kami, pero no lo puse porque ya lo había puesto Isil.

**Isil**: Así es. Bueno, Sab! Ya ves que aquí tenemos el primero... así que **nos tienes vigiladas**, eh? Bien, bien, bien... Bueno, tranquila con tu cosa esa...! cómo dices que se llama? **PC**? Me aprenderé el nombre... En fin, gracias por el review! Teníamos que dedicarte el fanfic, eres muy especial para nosotras! n_**n Un beso muy grande**!

**Thuringwethil**: **Besos y muchos abrazos**.

**Isil**: El siguiente es de... **Vicky!!!!!!!**

**Thuringwethil: Vicky!!!!!**

**Isil:** Gracias por tu review Vicky! No fue nada dedicarte el fanfic... aki tienes el primer capítulo, **ojalá que te guste!**

**Thuringwethil: **Ojala nos salga expectacular, lo intentaremos por el **ROL**!!!!

**Isil**: Tú lo has dicho, primita...  Bueno, y para terminar, tenemos el review de **Melliza.**

**Thuringwethil: MELL!!!!**

**Isil**: Otra ciberamiga de Thuringwethil, again... bueno, gracias a ti por el review!

**Thuringwethil: **¡¡¡Aquí esta el primero**!!!!**, ¡¡¡¡Espero el tercero de tu fic, que es **buenísimo**!!!!

 **Isil**: Bien... se nos acabaron los reviews! Así q esperamos más, ahora que tenemos el primer capítulo, para ver qué tal os ha parecido!

**Thuringwethil: **Antes de cortar la sección, queremos decirles que esperamos: **_ANTE TODO SINCERIDAD_**

**Isil**:  Y buen sentido, por el amor de Dios... no nos pongáis review sin haber leído el fic de cabo a rabo! Aún me acuerdo de una tía q me dejó un review muy insultante en un fanfic, y ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba! 

**Thuringwethil: **Si, bueno, sobretodo sinceridad, si les gusta lo **dicen**, si le falta algo lo dicen, **estamos abiertas para cualquier comentario verdadero.**

**Isil**: **¡Y también para las sugerencias!**

Bueno, Les dejamos. **Namárië a todos vosotros**! Y **que la Luna vele por vuestros sueños!** (No pongáis esa cara, esa es mi manera de despedirme)

**Thuringwethil: **Esperamos más ¿cómo es que se dice Isil? **"que la sombra y la oscuridad no se ciernan sobre sus vidas"**

**Isil**: Rewiews, Thuringwethil...

**Thuringwethil: **Cierto, bueno, pulsa **la X**

**Isil:** De acuerdo!

***CLICK*******


End file.
